deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 14 of 75: Drayco90 (Austonio) v Cfp3157 (Kenway)
Austonio Machete Michelangelo Rasputin Elder III, Esquire, Practicing Wizard at Law: The batshit insane general. Attacking Tian Sheng/Christian Kenway: The mercenary assassin general. Prologue Yao Long, Markus Thaowan, and Ryan walk down a hallway which appears to be a dead end. At the end is a makeshift camp, where they had been alternating watches to ensure the entrance didn’t close and switch places while they weren’t looking. Christian Kenway rose from the mattress, nodding at Markus. “Well, I’m up now.” “So that means I take this watch. Good luck.” “I’m against Austonio. Yao and Ryan will need it more.” Yao Long and Ryan enter the passageway, marking their route. They turn right, feigning nonchalance. They see no one in the hallway itself, but pass rows of small rooms. They step into one of them, the one that seems to have been used the least recently. The door says “Sample Battle: Cervantes (Soul Calibur IV) vs Dante (Dante's Inferno)” There were three large, illuminated displays. One displayed information about two entities. “I think this is about the ‘Cervantes’ and ‘Dante’ mentioned outside,” Yao says, looking at the information. It seemed sparse, but that was likely due to the fact that no one had used it. The second screen showed declarations of support for either side, while the third… the third contained a recording. It was a battle between two fighters. Everything about it was undeniably real. “Can they create people at a whim? Do they do so specifically for these things?” Ryan says, “That’s kind of sick, even for me.” Slightly disturbed, Ryan and Yao turn to head back. Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Ranged Weapon- Hat-Based Flamethrower Polearm- Guan Dao Main Melee- Shortsword Off-Hand- Flail Single Combat is accepted. |-| Army = Tactics- After the odd circumstances that lead to his being put into power, Drayco has proceded to thoroughly confuse his foes by...having about as much clue about what he is doing as anyone else does, IE none. His seemingly random and completely batshit tactics leave enemeis confused, disoriented and make him near impossible to predict or react to...but it's hardly an efficient tactic. How he's won anything is anyone's guess. Attacking 3,000 Swordsmen, full iron armor with no helmets or shoes. We couldn't afford another 6,000 shoes. 3,000 Bowmen, carry a quiver of 40 traditional arrow and 10 arrows made to be lit on fire as flaming arrows, wear leather armor with large cloth cloaks that allow for blending into folliage, and can easily be brushed off in emergancy. 1,000 Horseback Pikemen. Wear light leather armor and skull-caps. 1,000 Horseback Archers, carrying a larger quiver strapped to horse's sides with 80 traditional arrows and 20 arrows meant for fire. Wear light armor with a basic helmet. 5 Battering Rams, no crew. They're there to strike fear into the enemies hearts. Because they're all painted and shizz. Spooky paint. 5 Trebuches, manned by 10 men each and firing chunks of rock and debris. Some of the projectiles can be lit on fire just before firing for fire damage. Naturally, this is used more often than it isn't. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Long Range: English Longbow Polearm: Xyston Spear Main Weapon: Gladius Off-Hand: Spartan Shield Made of Steel Armor: Iron Nasal Nelmet, Leather Chest Guard, Plated Mail, Knights Gauntlets. Single combat accepted. (It's spelled du''e''l, goddamnit) |-| Army = Defending: 1. Scorpion Ballistas: Armed with large steel bolts and explosive bolts. Crew: 2 men. Number of Scorpions: 4 2. Catapults: Armed with both stones, barrels of gun powder, and rotten meat. Crew: Four men, one horse. Num bers: 4 3. Barricades: Long stakes planted outside the fortress. LIMITS use of cavalry and siege weaponry. Coated in oil. 1 set= 15 spikes at a 10 yard distance from each other. Crew: None required. Sets: 4 4. Archers: Armor: Leather Lamellar. Weapons: Longbow (Primary) and War Hammer. They shoot primitive explosive arrows at the barrels of gunpowder. Advantage: Fire en masse at enemy, higher vantage point. Disadvantage: Less protected than snipers, poor melee skills. Number: 2,000 5. Crossbow Snipers: Armor: None. Weapons: Steel Crossbow w/ Steel bolts and flaming bolts (Primary) and Dirk Dagger (Secondary). They shoot the flaming bolts at the barricades, further limiting their use. Advantage: Completely protected inside castle walls. Disadvantage: If anyone manages to make it over the walls, they will get slaughtered. Number: 2,000 6. soldati Elite: Look above at soldati Elite for arms and armor. Stationed on and inside the ramparts. Numbers: 1,946 (not counting the bodyguards for the captains.) 7. Foot Soldiers: If gate is breached, these men hold off the attackers until the townspeople flee. Look at foot soldiers for arms and armor. Numbers: 1,476 Captains: General Abdu Shalim: A companion I met at Masyaf, Abdu is a former Hashashin and my closest friend and ally. He is second-in-command of the army. Scimitar (Primary) and Throwing Knives (Secondary) Mount: Horse. Armor: Riveted Chainmail and Boss Shield General Fernando da Madrid: An Italian noble, he became as mercenary for the fun of it. He met the me at pub when he was hired to capture a client of his. Now he is in command of the light cavalry. Espada Ropera (Primary) and Pistol Crossbow (Secondary). Mount: Horse. Armor: Steel Cuirass and Kite Shield. General Cornelius the Young: A man of Roman descent, he is a master swordsman and skilled leader. He is by far the strongest of all of my generals. He leads the foot soldiers. Longsword (Primary) and Gladius (Secondary). Mount: None. Armor: Lorica Segementa, Scutum Shield General Rahmann Zhao: A man from Arabia, he served in Saladin's army and met me on the battlefield. He fought incredibly well. Though he still lost, I granted him command my chariots. Weapons: Jida Lance (Primary) and Javelins (Secondary) Armor: Plated Mail. Mount: Scythed Chariot Strategy: Studied various tacticul geniuses like Genghis Khan, Trajan, Sun Tzu, and Alexander the Great. Very patient. Can utilize cavalry and infantry well. Main Strategy: Defending: Hold Firm and Raid (Sends small parties out for food, water, and possbly psycological warfare.) Other tactics: He leads his men in a daily prayer before every battle, so they all have high morale. He has developed a sort of code system involving bonfires and the size of the flames. He has developed a close relationship with all of his captains. Not only will he accept duals and deliver them, but he is also willing to make temporary alliances. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. *Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Austonio Machete Michelangelo Rasputin Elder III, Esquire, Practicing Wizard at Law, cackles madly. He is supposed to take the castle for him, but he has no strategy. That is for the sane, and he never had something so extravagant. For those more like him – the insane – fire is enough. Austonio smiled, knowing that everything would burn. Christian Kenway was lounging with his ballista crewmen along the wall. His second-in-command, Abdu Shalim, had finished interrogating a deserter from the enemy camp – he was willing enough to talk, since the general assaulting him was apparently batshit insane. He takes a swig from his flask of Arak, and passes it to his men. “Holy damn, sir. Have you been drinking that all day?” “Well, yes. And we need to take out their supply tents. Use the explosives. Whichever team makes the biggest boom gets a full flask. Each.” His instructions given, he stands up and stumbles slightly. Next thing he knows, the world’s spinning and one of his soldiers is grabbing his arm. “Sir, you’re smashed. Please, try to sleep it off. I don’t want General Shalim executing us because you fell off the wall while drunk.” One of the crewmen, wearing thick leather padding on all parts of his body, wraps an oblong object on to a ballista bolt. Christian Kenway stumbles to his room, and passes out on the floor. Austonio hears explosions and cackles madly. He didn’t know what they were, but explosions were good. He walked out to see what they were, when one of his soldiers ran up to him. “Sir! They hit the supplies! We don’t have any more explosives, weapons, or fire!” “WHAT? no fire… no fire… what kind of insane world has no FIRE?!?” Austonio cries, lashing out with his flail in a moment of rage. He then feels a sharp pain in his foot. Looking down, he sees that he’s pinned to the ground by a ballista bolt with an odd, oblong object attached. Then he hears a buzzing, and starts feeling the stings. “OH, NO, NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES!” Christian Kenway is given the news the next day, as he is vomiting over a privy. “Kenway! Wait, why are you looking a little bluish?” “Shalim! How’s the battle?” Kenway claps his old friend on the shoulder. “It’s a victory for us – the enemy is routed. And your hand is freezing. Are you okay?” A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. Statistics: *Total Time: 0 Months, 1 Days, 10 Hours, 26 Minutes. *Total Losses: 8,067 **Austonio: 8,051 **Kenway: 16 Category:Blog posts